Denial
by Samcgrath11
Summary: Brendan comes to Hollyoaks and meets Stephen. They both know the feelings are not normal and denial is the only option. But for how long..
1. Chapter 1

Brendan entered his sister's club in Hollyoaks with a duffel bag on his shoulder. He was gonna be here for sometime..he had a feeling. The reason why he had come from across the river was because he couldn't control the lust and the grip it got over him. And unfortunately for him, Eileen had come home early from her Girl's night out. He couldn't look at himself in the mirror after the big scene, just like every other time. He was disgusted by it all. And Eileen was someone you didn't want knowing your secrets. She was the kind of women who would make a sly remark about things- you didn't want coming out- in public where everyone could hear. It was hard leaving his boys behind but it was harder living there with that bitch making inappropriate comments on the breakfast table. So he said goodbye to his kids and left.

Here was now, the small village that his sister had moved to a year ago. He had always loved Cheryl and she worshipped him. And she had always hated Eileen. He should probably have listened to Cheryl when she asked him not to marry that bitch. But he had loved her once, a long time ago. The only reason he stayed with her all these years was because of his boys but it was just impossible now with all the men she brought home. She didn't even wait for him to leave, it was all out in the open now. For the past 7 months, she had been bringing home guys and fucking them in their bed. He knew and he made it clear, he didn't want her to think of him a fool of course. But not much he did about it. He had been a great father- had been told, always protective of his boys. But now it was time to live for himself. In Hollyoaks.

As he stood on the top step he saw Cheryl yelling at someone to check if "Brendan was here", he let out a small chuckle. She turned at the noise and walked to her brother with a huge smile on her face. It had been sometime since these two had seen each other. Everyone else looked on as Cheryl squeezed the hell out of the guy with the sexiest moustache. Was this the "hot, sexy of a devil" brother Cheryl was talking about? Well, she sure gave a perfect description of the stranger. But there was something else that Cheryl had forgot to mention. Brendan had a presence- he just had a presence. No other way to describe it. And he looked mysterious with his perfectly-fitting suit and his badass mustache. Rhys and Jackie had stopped what they were doing to look at the smoldering stranger. They were appreciating the fine specimen in front of them-Jackie admiring the man for his hotness and Rhys for his dangerous persona. But the stranger just looked blankly at them and then averted his gaze. Okay, so he wasn't very social.

As soon as Cheryl released him, she started talking in her thick Irish accent. She asked him how he was and he replied," I'm great, sis. Ye?" in an even thicker Irish accent. Oh boy, Jackie had never found Irish accent flattering but just these four words out of this bad boy's mouth made her giggle like a school girl. Rhys was shooting her angry looks and so she got back to work.

Cheryl led Brendan to her office and closed the door behind her. They sat down and Brendan asked her if she was okay with him staying over at hers till he got a place of her own. She said something like," Oh nonsense, you're staying with me." And he agreed, as if he had a choice!

After discussing about Brendan buying the club off Cheryl and his reasons for leaving home, they broke up the secret party and Cheryl thought it a good idea to introduce Brendan to the staff. It was rude really how she didn't do it earlier but she always did kind of forget the world when Brendan was around. Well, no harm done. She walked out of the office with her brother behind her and looked towards the bar," Guys, this is Brendan me older brother. He's now the proud owner of Chez-Chez. Bren, this is Jackie and Rhys."

They both gave big smiles after hearing the word 'owner'. Brendan just gave a slight nod in their general direction. So, he wasn't very social. Confirmed. Oh wait, he just gave a small smile. Not so bad.

There was a sound of footsteps coming from the stairs and everyone looked in that direction and that's how he made his entry into the club and into Brendan's life- Stephen Hay, Ladies and gentleman.

A 20-something kid fumbling with the zipper on his Chez-Chez hoodie. Without looking up he said," Hey Cheryl, sorry I'm late I had to drive Amy home." And then he looked up. His deep blue eyes dancing over all the familiar faces and then zeroing in on the stranger's grey ones. He stopped playing with his zipper and pouted. Yes, pouted. Brendan tilted his head to a side and bore his eyes into those of the young lad. They had not been introduced yet and both were sizing the other up.

The very next moment Brendan moved towards the newest addition to the group. He glided smoothly and stopped right in front of the lad. No one moved and then in an instant Brendan pushed the boy against the pillar behind him with a single hand to his chest. The look on the boy's face was a mix of surprise and anticipation. Brendan moved slowly and his body perfectly aligned to the boy's- chest with chest. He could hear the boy's heart thumping or was it his own? Doesn't matter he said to himself. And with that he moved his face closer, his mustache touching the boy's face who tried to jerk back probably from the tickling of the mustache or maybe from feeling the stranger's breath on his lips. But he was caught between the pillar behind him and the hot stranger. They both looked straight into each other's eyes without blinking.

And then Cheryl said," It's okay Ste. Oh this is Brendan my brother and the new owner. Bren, this is Ste. He works here part-time."

That brought two people back to their senses. Brendan turned around without giving the lad the slightest bit of recognition and he in turn wrinkled up his nose and got behind the bar to start off his job. Brendan walked back to the office without turning around and Ste didn't look up from the glass he was polishing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who replied/reviewed/read. I am gonna continue this as a series and maybe write another one with Sherlock/John. Anyhow, Enjoy!**

Cheryl shouted that she was leaving for the day as Brendan made his way to the office and slammed the door shut behind him. "Okay, calm down. Nothing to worry about. Everything's okay" Except it wasn't. He had felt nothing like this before. Yes, he had reactions to guys before but what just happened was not a reaction. It was a mind-fuck. His brain playing games with him, imagining things- things that always ended badly.

That lad out there, he is trouble. Stay away from him he told himself. "Just do yourself a favour, stay away from him."

Stephen was polishing glasses in fact he had been polishing the same one for the last ten minutes. "Can't shine no more, luv." Jackie quipped as she passed by him. "Eh?" He looked at her and then at the glass as she pointed to it, "Oh". He put it down and picked up another one. This one he worked for a good five minutes before he heard her snicker. "I'm just thinking about Cheryl. She's very happy today. They look really close, don't they?"

Jackie quickly responded with, "Yeah I haven't seen her this happy since last month when she got drunk and snogged Malachy." That was an image neither of them wanted to have in their minds. But that's how Cheryl was-bubbly and happy. And yet today she radiated joy and ever since Brendan had walked into the club, she hadn't stopped smiling. It was a surprise that she had left him alone and went out early. Jackie wondered what's the deal with the Brady man and his mysteriousness. She then remembered her mum calling her a 'bum magnet' just this morning. And there was nothing she wanted more than to prove her wrong. She looked over at Ste who was now cleaning the cash register with a pout on his lips. He looked deep in thought.

He was thinking back to when he had first laid eyes on Brendan Brady. For some inexplicable reason, he wanted to stand there all day and stare. But the eye-contact had been broken by Cheryl and then he had only one feeling left for the new boss-he wanted to get the fuck away from that haunting look. And so he did. He busied himself with work as the boss went away to his work slamming the door. So, everything was how it should be. Then why was he thinking back on all this? Nothing unusual here..  
Everyone was busy working throughout the day and the evening was actually fully packed with lots of workers coming in what with the weekend. Ste was preoccupied throughout with even he couldn't tell you what. He came back to the present with someone calling his name, Rhys. What's got his panties in a bunch? He was pointing to something Ste turned to look and it was a hot girl sitting right in front of him looking really irritated. 'Hiya', he said to her to which she smiled and leaned forward to greet him. So, the hot girl was interested in him-great. They started chatting but he couldn't get something out of his mind and he didn't even know what.

You know those times when something is stuck in your head and you just can't place your finger on it, that's what was happening to him. But he still tried to keep himself busy with the company. The way things were going right now, he wouldn't be going home alone tonight!

The girl stopped talking and he looked up to see why. Brendan Brady had just stepped up to the bar right next to the chick. And he was so damn close. Didn't even speak just stood there. And then he leaned in a little bit and reached around Ste's head to pull him in. He could feel his breath on his face again-so damn close. Brendan brushed his hand through Ste's hair slowly and just kept the eye contact. Ste felt something deep inside him stir and tighten. He didn't recognise this feeling, this had never happened to him. Was it how Amy described she felt when Lee Hunter touched her? Butterflies, wasn't it? And Brendan had hardly touched him- just a hand through his hair and a breath on his face and Ste was already being a crazy-fangirl. But the feeling in the pit of his stomach got more intense by the second, he was afraid he was going to do something if Brendan didn't and he didn't like that idea.

"Can I help you?" It was the girl sitting opposite him. She was looking at Brendan who was standing beside her. Beside her and not ready to snog his face off. Ste jerked his head readily to think rationally. Brendan was standing there next to the girl visibly shaken himself. He thought it wasn't such a good idea after all to come out and interact with people. So, he just twitched a little and turned around to walk back to his office-again.

This was the second time in four hours. What was going on? Neither of them knew. They hadn't even spoken a word to each other and yet there was this thing happening- this inexplicable thing. Where they were standing so close that it couldn't possibly be socially acceptable, breathing like there was no tomorrow and then realising it was all just tricks their minds played on them, just fantasies. "No, I ain't fantasizing." Brendan thought to himself, "it's just that I'm tired from the travelling. Just tired."

To Jackie it looked strange how Ste and the new boss just stood there and stared at each other till someone broke the silence and they both looked confused and relieved after the disturbance. And she had noticed this both times the two men had been in the same room. Maybe it was just her. Wishful thinking perhaps, after John-Paul had come out 3 years ago and found himself a good man. Maybe that's why she thought there was something romantic going on here. After all she had already suspected Rhys, Lee and even Doug to be gay in the past year. She just pushed the thought to the back of her mind and got back to the drunk bloke in front of her asking for another beer.

The night dragged on and people started leaving as it became dark outside. As the crowd thinned, the music became slower and softer. Jackie and Rhys finished up and left. With half the lights off, the club became darker. About five minutes after everyone had left, Brendan came out of his office and walked to the bar. He looked around and was reaching for the bottle of Whiskey on the counter as Ste popped up from behind the bar and surprised Brendan who stepped back and shrieked "Jesus". That surprised Ste and he knocked over a bottle. And that was how their first interaction had been, the first words Brendan said to Ste-Jesus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I finished 2 chapters tonight, hope they are good. Have fun..**

About five minutes after everyone had left, Brendan came out of his office and walked to the bar. He looked around and was reaching for the bottle of Whiskey on the counter as Ste popped up from behind the bar and surprised Brendan who stepped back and shrieked "Jesus". That surprised Ste and he knocked over a bottle. And that was how their first interaction had been, the first words Brendan said to Ste-Jesus.

As they reeled back to reality, Brendan sat down at the bar and Ste proceeded to pour him a drink. Brendan hadn't ordered and Ste hadn't asked, he just poured. As he put the glass in front of Brendan, Ste noticed the look of confusion on his face. Ste explained, "Cheryl asked me to stay back every night to clean up and close. I won't if you don't want me to."  
"No. I mean yes, you should. If Cheryl asked." Brendan handed the glass in front of him and looked down into it. Ste started cleaning up the mess he had made. He was thinking of something to say but everything he came up with was stupid.

Brendan spoke first, "Ste-is that short for Stephen?" That took Ste by surprise, no one ever asked him that. "Yeah. Amy says it sounds more chic than Stephen."

"I find Stephen more elegant. Is it okay if I call you Stephen?"

Ste didn't particularly like being called Stephen but when Brendan said it, he wanted him to say it over and over again. It just rolled off his tongue. There was something different about how he said it, no one said it the way he did. With his deep voice and his whisper and his Irish accent.

"Stephen?" Oh, that was just so, wait did he just hear Brendan say his name or was he imagining him say it. "Stephen?" He looked at the Irishman who was looking at him with anticipation. "Yeah, you can call me that."

"So Stephen, Amy? Is that your girlfriend?"

"No, Amy's me wife. Well, ex-wife."

"I've never heard someone mention their ex-wife without a curse-word. On good terms then, I take it?"

"Oh yeah, me and Ames are best friends and roommates. We do fight now and then but just friendly banter. What about you? Not so good with the ex-wife?"

Brendan looked up sharply at the mention of Eileen. 'Great, you couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?' Ste thought to himself as he realised what he had said.

Ste blurted, "Cheryl mentioned you were having problems with your marriage and that you were getting a divorce. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said."

"It's okay, my sister has a big mouth."

'He hasn't denied or confirmed. But why does it matter if he's married or not. He's definitely into women. Wait, what?' Ste was busy talking to himself as Brendan stared at the occupied barman who was clearly thinking something and then came the pout. Brendan got up from the bar and turned his gaze elsewhere. It was too much to look at the lad pout, he looked so adorable. That feeling in the pit of his stomach was back and it was getting stronger. He had to distract himself before he did something he'd regret.

Ste stopped day dreaming and saw Brendan stand up sharply. He thought he had said something wrong and was about to apologize when Brendan turned to him and said, "Well, you have a good night. I'll be in the office if you need anything."

Before Ste could say anything, Brendan put his glass down and walked behind the bar to pick up a bottle from behind him. While he was there, Ste started cleaning up the counter. He could feel Brendan behind him, he was so close.

Brendan caught a whiff of Citrus and Scotch as he leaned a little towards Ste. He swiftly moved away and walked back to his office. As he had his back to Ste, he exhaled a low moan that he had been holding in. He quickened his pace and slammed the door behind him.

Ste had heard a faint moan after Brendan had abruptly left with a bottle in hand towards his office. Or did he? He wasn't really sure of anything, he hadn't been ever since he had laid eyes on Brendan Brady. Maybe he was the one who had moaned thanks to the lack of personal space of the Irishman. Either way, he couldn't wait to get out of here and go home, where he didn't constantly have to fear about controlling himself. He wiped the counter and took the trash out. He was done in about 15 minutes and was gonna leave when he remembered that the club wasn't empty today. He breathed deeply, walked to the office knocked and waited for a response.

Brendan sighed with his back to the door and put the bottle down on his work-table after he walked back to his office. He had unintentionally caught a scent of Stephen and that had him so aroused that he had let a moan escape with the lad in the same room. And he still hadn't calmed down. This was so new and so crazy for him that didn't know how to deal with it. Usually he just shut out the things he didn't want to deal with but this was so different. He couldn't decide what he wanted. He wanted to go out and pull Stephen by the hand into the office, push him on his work table and take him while he moaned and writhed under him. And he wanted the mousy lad to go home so he could work in peace without feeling on the edge every second. He closed his eyes in frustration and dropped into his comfy chair but he couldn't get away from the feeling. Even with his eyes closed, his mind insisted on making him weaker in his resolve to stay away from the lad. He had images of Stephen pushing all the papers off the table and lying down with that pout on his lips. He slowly pulled down the zipper and Brendan realised he wasn't wearing anything under his uniform. He had a skinny figure but he was fine. His pale skin a stark contrast to the dark mahogany table that must have been cold to give the lad goose-bumps. He lifted his hand to KNOCK THE DOOR?!

There was a second knock and Brendan opened his eyes to realise that someone was actually knocking on his office-door and that he had been fantasizing about the only person who was there beside him. He cleared his throat and asked him to come in.

Ste had knocked twice and was getting impatient when he heard Brendan say come in. He pushed the door open and spotted the untouched bottle on the table. Brendan was looking down intently at the files spread before him. He stood there without talking so Brendan had to look up and when he did Ste saw how red and flushed Brendan looked. Like he was having a heart attack or something, that got him worried. "Brendan, are you okay?"

Brendan breathed deeply and said, "Yeah yeah I'm okay. I just have a bit of a heart problem. I'm fine, just took my meds."

"Oh, okay. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm finished. I'm going home but I can stay if you like. I mean if you need help." He had made it so obvious. 'If you like', what the hell does that even mean? He scolded himself mentally.

Brendan thought back to Stephen lying on the table with his shirt off. "No, there's no need. I am fine. You go home. Good Night."

Ste was taken aback by that answer but he was also glad that he could go home to be in a stable state of mind as opposed to being helter-skelter here in Brendan's office with all the Brendan-y smells. "Night." He said and left shutting the door behind him.

Brendan sighed audibly at Ste's departure and opened the bottle of Scotch on the table. He didn't bother looking for a glass and drank straight from the bottle. He needed a lot of relaxing and drinking was the only relaxing he knew of. This lad is trouble, he told himself. But he had a knack for trouble, always had. Question is how much could he handle?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know some people want more dialogue, but I don't want to get their accents wrong. Plus I want this to be a really intense phase and the lack of conversation adds to that. There will be more conversation from here on once I get them where I want them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review or suggestion if you have one. Thanks.**

**The italics are Ste's thoughts.**

Brendan sighed audibly at Ste's departure and opened the bottle of Scotch on the table. He didn't bother looking for a glass and drank straight from the bottle. He needed a lot of relaxing and drinking was the only relaxing he knew of. This lad is trouble, he told himself. But he had a knack for trouble, always had. Question is how much could he handle?

As Ste was bouncing down the stairs, he realised how fast his heart was beating, practically leaping out of his chest. _That mustached monster was sitting calmly in his office and here he was lungs puffing up with no air left to breathe in. Yes that's what he was-the mustached monster. What was the deal with him, anyway? He came in when he wanted to and left when he wanted without even speaking. What a proper brat_. That's what he thought of Brendan but then he initiated a conversation with Ste and the way he said his name-Stephen..Stephen..

'_Oh come on now, stop this madness. He is a man and so are you. You have kids at home who would be waiting for you so hurry up._' He rushed out to the street and kept a fast pace as he walked towards home.

Brendan had swivelled half the bottle and could see Stephen lying on his work table shirtless. He kept taking swigs of the whiskey and shaking his head as if to get Stephen out of it but it wasn't helping. Brendan kept drinking late into the night and fell asleep in the chair. At some point during the night, he picked himself up and laid down on the couch. It was uncomfortable but at least he wasn't half falling on the floor.

Ste woke up to the annoying alarm which meant it was time to get up and get the kids ready for school. Leah was really grumpy in the mornings and it was hard to get her up and going. Lucas on the other hand started smiling the moment he opened his eyes, just like his dad. Amy was still asleep, she had had a really long day yesterday. Ste decided to let her sleep in today while he took the kids to school. It was becoming harder to convince them both to go to school, they had now started playing off each other. Some of their excuses were: "Daddy, Lucas is not feeling well. Maybe we should stay home today." "Daddy, Mummy is really tired and Lucas always cries for mummy, can we please stay home with her?" It took Ste a lot of effort to not laugh at his kids and let them stay home when they did that. He had always been good at excuses and missing school but he now understood the importance of it and didn't want his kids to suffer.

He dropped them off and walked to the club. He had been opening and closing the club ever since Cheryl was mugged last month. He didn't want her to get hurt again so he had forced her to let him do it. He huffed as he pushed open the heavy door, he should start going to the gym. Being skinny was okay but he should be putting on a little weight. It wouldn't be a pleasant encounter if he ever had one in an alley. He could get mugged for all he knew.

The club was dark, all the lights were off and there was a sound coming from upstairs. Did Brendan leave a window open or something? He switched on the lights and walked upstairs to start working on the bar. People always wondered why the club opened in the morning, it's not like people start drinking at 11. _If only they knew_, Ste thought. There was always a big lunch-time rush and the place was buzzing. It was always a struggle to work at that time. He switched on the lights and as he turned towards the bar, he realised someone was hunched up awkwardly on the couch-half falling off. Brendan. He didn't know what to do, should he wake him up or let him be. He didn't want to lean in but he wanted to make sure Brendan was okay. Unwillingly or maybe not so much, Ste leaned in a bit and a sharp smell of liquor hit him. The Irishman was shivering. He was drunk and hunched uncomfortably and shivering. Ste went into the office and got a blanket from atop the cupboard. Cheryl always kept one there in case someone decided to sleep on the couch, really smart of her Ste thought. He slowly walked toward the sleeping man and leaned in close so he didn't disturb him with the movement. Ste put the blanket on Brendan really slow and was about to pull back when he found himself stuck. He wasn't physically restrained just wasn't able to move. He felt like it was going to hurt, that he was going to be in physical pain if he didn't stand just as he was and absorbing what he was seeing. The sight before him was too hard to explain in words and he didn't want to blink or move. And while he was playing Sleeping Beauty, Brendan opened an eye and slowly both. He had a look of confusion on his face and Ste pulled back with such force that he felt light-headed. Brendan sat up with his head in his hands and Ste felt like he may pass out what with all the quick movement.

Brendan croaked out, "Stephen", without looking up. Ste got really nervous and he responded as if Brendan was accusing him of something. "Hiya, I was just checking on you, you smell like whiskey and I thought maybe you were passed out or something. And I saw you were cold so I got you a blanket. That's all. I was just-"

"Whoa whoa, calm down Stephen. Go slow, at that speed ye'll drill a hole in my head." Brendan said

"Well, I just came in to open up and you were passed out drunk. Are you alright?"

"My head hurts like hell and my back. But yeah I'm alright."

"Alright then, I will get back to work."

Brendan groaned out something that sounded like a 'yes'. His head was hurting too much to even make an effort to speak. His back was killing him. Should have gone home, couch was a bad idea. He leaned back down and closed his eyes. Ste walked to the bar and started putting out the glasses and the bottles. He wasn't sure what just happened, he was helping Brendan and that's all. '_Why did he feel so guilty when Brendan woke up though, why did he feel the need to defend himself?_' He felt eyes on him and as he turned around he saw Brendan looking at him from across the bar. He had pain written all over his face. Brendan looked at him but kept silent for a good twenty seconds and then he opened his mouth still without a sound. Ste noticed that Brendan hadn't blinked at all and neither had he. It looked like Brendan was mulling over what he was going to say and finally he croaked out a weak, "Thank you, Stephen for the blanket and the, the yeah. I am going home for a shower, be back in a bit."

And with that he shut his mouth but still didn't move. He kept looking at Ste for a moment before he took the slightest bow and walked toward the stairs. Ste let out his breath which he had been holding for about a minute or so. '_That was intense'_, he thought to himself. Although why he had no idea. He moved across the bar and sat down to collect his thoughts, '_Is it just me or did Brendan show a hint of something when he mentioned taking a shower? His face changed for a millisecond when he was saying the words. I saw'r it. What?! What am I doing? This is ridiculous, now I am reading faces. But what is it then, the stares and the conversations or the lack of. There is something here. Why does Brendan keep staring, he's only known me a day. We've talked twice, hardly twice but he stares. And it's an angry stare too, not violent but angry. Oh what, I am being a face reader now. Shouldn't have watched Lie to Me last night. This is what happens when you obsess over TV. Ames was right, I should lay off on it. Get back to work Ste, Cheryl's going to be here any minute.'_

Ste walked back to the bottles and the glasses on the counter and chuckled to himself, "I'm copying Lightman. I bet I am good too." as he picked up a crate to take to the basement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! 2 chapters in two days, that's my gift. I hope you enjoy. I do feel that this chapter may be a bit off, tell me if you think so too I may do an alternate chapter.**

**The italics are thoughts.**

His head was killing him and even walking the short distance from the club to the flat was causing him seething pain. '_Oh God am I getting old? Sleeping on the sofa was never this uncomfortable. And what's with the goose bumps. It's not that cold out. And Steven, oh that lad will be the end of me!_'

He put his keys in the lock but Cheryl opened the door before he could. She was on her way out," Oh hey Bren, where have ye been? Have ye been drinkin' again? I thought I told ye to stop. You've got to let her go Bren. Just forget her."  
He nodded without looking at her. "So, do ye need me to stay? Make breakfast? I was on my way to the club. Ste must have opened by now, I can stay if you want me to."  
"No Chez, I am okay. I just need a shower. You go on, I'll meet ye there." He kissed her on the cheek and followed her to the door to make sure she left.

Oh if only she knew the reason he was drinking all night. Eileen hadn't even been on his mind until Cheryl mentioned her. He had an absolutely different reason to get hammered last night. Did it help? NO.

Waking up with Stephen leaning down on him wasn't exactly his idea to get away from the overwhelming thoughts. But still there he was, the meek lad first thing he saw in the day. Oh this is going to be hard, he told himself yet another time. The shower was a good wake-up call because he had been letting his mind slip back to Stephen. As the water cascaded down his shoulders, his mind filled with images of Stephen crushed against a wall by him and Stephen on his work-table writhing under him. He hurried up and got out of the shower sooner than he would have liked. '_This is getting out of hand._'

He picked out another suit and stood in front of the mirror, gelling up his hair. '_Still got the Brady charm', _he thought as he stroked his moustache. He knew for a fact that women went crazy about his handle-bar moustache and men had pretty much the same reaction. He once had a skinny young lad from a pub in Dublin tell him that the 'tache made him irresistible because it screamed 'Bad Boy'. Like he needed to be told!

Brendan rushed off to the club and was surprised to see just how much of a lunch crowd Chez Chez attracted. It was quite busy in there with loud music and dark lighting, you could never tell it was just midday outside. He pushed through the crowd-oh who was he kidding, he didn't need to push. People got out of the way when Brendan Brady walked. He went up the stairs and his eyes automatically drifted to the bar. He told himself it was because he wanted to check all the employees were here and that no one was slacking. Yeah sure.

Stephen wasn't there, his eyes slowly scanned the whole room, no Stephen. He made his way to the office and found a note from Cheryl saying she had gone to the bank and was going shopping afterward. Well, that's that for her today. She also said that Ste was going to close the place earlier than usual, there was a delivery coming in. '_Huh. Oh. Didn't see that coming_.'

He walked to the chair and looked at all the paperwork on the desk. The Desk. He sat down and started going through the files, trying to make sense of the business. He went at it for a good two hours blocking everything out. The file he was holding slipped and fell down. While picking it up his hand touched the edge of the table and what he felt was bolts of electricity. _'This is ridiculous. I am feeling like this from touching a table! A table, for Chrissake. Why? Because I had a daydream of this lad I met not a day ago lying on this table stark naked under me. I have known him for less than a day, this is just._' While his brain was protesting, his body was enjoying his imagination from yesterday. It felt really hot in here. He had to get out before he did something he would regret. He had changed his life not 24 hours ago to get away from a miserable place. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardise his time here, least of all he wanted to hurt Cheryl. He had to resist this over-whelming need if he wanted a normal life again. Or else Dublin was his only choice, close to that whore.

Ste came up from the basement with the second last carton of liquor. He put the box down on the bar and was about to open it when Cheryl came up the stairs. She gave him a huge smile and sat down at the bar. She started telling him about the last person he wanted to hear about. "Our Brendan was out all last night. Drinking again, I swear I will kill that ex-wife of his if I ever see her again. She has ruined him that bitch."

"Yeah I know, he was sleeping on the couch when I came in. Tried to give him a blanket but he woke up. Is he alright now?"

"Oh yeah I thought he might have slept here. Thanks Ste. He says he's okay but I don't think he's going to come in today. And I have to go the bank too. You are going to have to take care of the delivery. You sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah don't worry about it. I can handle it. May have to close early though cuz Reese won't stay and Jackie is sick."

"Oh thanks, love. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm just going to sort the accounts before I head to the bank. I'll see you later, love. Thanks."

With that Ste went back to the box but he never got to finish cuz the lunch crowd started filtering in and Reese came not long after. Ste kept the box aside for later and started working the bar. Just when the crowd seemed to be in control, Reese told him to go get the last box from the basement, he hated going back and forth all the time but only he had the key so he had no other choice. He was back in five minutes with the box and got back to serving the customers. Today was crazy and after a very busy lunch-hour the crowd started thinning until there was no one left. He had already put up a notice on the door saying they will close early. Reese did his part and changed his clothes to go home. Ste thought it would be nice to clean up with music in the background till the delivery came. He was singing along and really absorbed thinking '_I am okay now. So if I just stay away from him, I wouldn't have to worry. It's all good, innit?' _

He wasn't aware but he had a pout on his lips as he scrubbed the bar-top and moved in sync to the music. Completely lost when the door to the office opened and out stepped Brendan Brady in a stunning charcoal suit with a look on his face that could make anyone run for their money. '_What is he doing here? Oh God, why is he so..hot? sexy? beautiful? Oh hell, I am not okay.'_

Brendan didn't expect the club to be empty and Stephen to be the only person here. He thought there was a huge crowd outside his room going crazy and that Stephen would be upto his eyeballs in orders to notice him. He was wrong. Instead what greeted him was an empty room with Stephen half-dancing and scrubbing glasses with a pout on his lips. The pout that made those lips look irresistible. Brendan looked into his eyes and his body was a nervous mess. For a second he let his gaze drop to his lips before looking into his eyes again. The heat was unbearable.

Ste was thoroughly confused when he saw Brendan but that wasn't all. When Brendan stood there staring at him with something dark in his eyes that could only be described as lust, he felt his knees go weak. For the tiniest moment, Brendan had broken eye-contact and looked down at his lips. That had given him the chance to look down at Brendan's body.

Oh this lad, he looked back through his long, dark eye lashes and for a flicker he was checking out Brendan. That action of his somehow broke all the inhibitions he had had so far. There was no holding back now. Brendan stepped toward the object of his lust with a very specific image in mind.

Ste knew Brendan saw him checking him out, he could see it. Something changed in his eyes, they became darker. Like something was gone. When Brendan took a step toward him, he realised it was restraint that was gone.

Brendan rushed toward Ste who took a couple steps back as he saw Brendan take his hands out of his pockets and raise them, he wasn't going to hit him was he?


End file.
